


Rise of the Dragon

by WindyEngel



Series: Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragon [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance, guardians as humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyEngel/pseuds/WindyEngel
Summary: When Hiccup found a white haired guy on a boat, he didn't  expect to be taken into a journey to discover the true magic that his land beholds and, maybe, to discover what fun was like





	1. Once was a boy on a boat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak english.  
> I do not know what am i doing here actually  
> have fun?

-GAAAHHHH, HOW DID SHE DARE SAY THAT- The blonde swordmaiden grabbed the ax that she had thrown to the closest tree, turn around and sent it flying again in another direction.   
  
The wind shifted the treetops as it passed by, carrying the smell of the forest around them. His auburn hair was ruffled a little as he stared at the shieldmaiden tantrum. Green eyes closed a little and wince as the woman in front of him start punching and kicking the tree her ax was not so long ago. She was mad, well, mad wasn't the exact term, she was furious. Her blue eyes were on fire as her soft mouth, one he had kissed in the past, was baring her teeth at the memory that had her so angry. Her blond hair continuously shaking as her body launch herself to the tree.   
  
-Astrid if you just tell me what's going on…- his voice died down as the eyes of the lady fell on him. Realizing he might have directed her whole rage at him, he took a step back.   
  
-She told me- Astrid began saying, slowly, deliberated slowly. She was talking like if he was a kid, a dumb one. -We had broken up because I Wasn't THAT LADY LIKE- the scream she thrown out has enough for him to take two more steps back. She just launched herself to the tree again, hitting it harder and then taking her ax and using it to chop one of those thousand-year-old trees. He felt sorry for the tree.   
  
-Y-You know the daughter of Ivan the skulldestroyed isn't the brightest nor the prettiest- he starts rambling, turning his head to the sky wishing his ex-girlfriend hadn't made him go with her and wishing any kind of chief duty over keeping her from killing someone.   
  
-Y-You are prettier than her and more ladylike… not that I mean that in a bad way, you are strong and fearless and- he turned to the side, catching a glimpse of black scales coming his way. Thank Odin, toothless was there. -You know Astrid, maybe what you need is a ride around the aisle? Race a little, shoot spikes at rocks? What does that sound like? - the guy tried to smile a little as he got closer to a huge black animal. His green poison eyes were looking in the direction of the maiden and then on his direction, like asking what was going on. The look she gave him was raged confusion. But then she inhaled a couple of times until she was calmer.   
  
-Yeah Hiccup, maybe that's exactly what I need. -she said, taking out her ax and seeing the blue and yellow creature who was, not so far away, tilting her head to the side. - Come on, girl, we are going to fly-   
  
\-------------   
His eyes opened a little, feeling like if he had sand inside of them. He sent another praying to the wind asking once again why they have left him, what was wrong and why wasn't it helping him, taking him home. Then his praying change to his kids, back at Guardian isle, asking for them to never stop believing. Next, he asked for his fellow sorcerer's, the guardians, for them not to forget him and always have fun. Lastly, he asked for his sister, letting an unexpectedly tear fall from his left eye.   
  
He didn't even try to stand up from his position on the floor of the ship, inside were used to be the cellar and now it would be his grave. He just dragged his arm and pointed it at the sky. His shepherd's staff attached, grabbed with his hand like it was part of his body.   
  
Concentrating all his power he left a hazel bolt coming from the top of the hook, flying directly towards the sky and creating a crystal ball that proceeds to burst. He left a soft whined and his arm went crashing down to the wood again. Closing his eyes and just starting to feel the dark. Almost chuckle when he realizes that his last spell was the one his little sister had made him learned.   
  
He closed his eyes.   
  
\--------   
  
The feeling of flying was everything Hiccup could think about. The air shuffling his hair, the adrenaline running through his veins and the view, because being on a dragon was what he loved most.   
  
Next to him, Astrid had her eyes closed feeling the air around her. The feeling calming her up. Not willing to go back to her intense rage. He smiled a little feeling nostalgic about everything they had gone through. Turning his head to the front a sight left his mouth.   
  
-it’s almost a year now- he looked at her opening her eyes. - I'm sorry what we had didn't work out. - the corner of her lips turned a little, leaving the traces of a weak smile.   
  
-Don't feel sorry, it's okay, you were feeling trapped. With chief duty, the winter coming, the academy and on top of everything the dragons it was almost obviously you won't have time for me- Astrid turned her head to the front- and I also was feeling trapped in the town asking me to beard your son like it was the easiest thing to do. -   
  
-yeah, they can be a little overwhelming- he chuckled turning his head to the front. Just in time to see a reflex shine in the air. - Astrid…   
  
-I saw it too- she said serious, turning her dragon the direction of the shine reflex as Hiccup did and going full speed to that place.   
  
The closer they got the better they could see the form of a ship. It was a short ship with just one sail, the ship was too big for the piece of fabric and furthermore, there was no air around it. The front had the statue of a reindeer and the flag was a light blue "G" like it has been frozen there, on black the two dragons landed in the boat after seeing that nobody was on board.   
  
-Careful, Astrid, we don't know what's in here. - his green eyes traveled around the board until he saw something unusual. A little Frost and ice on top of what looked like a trap door to the ship cellar. They were in the middle of the sunny months and there should not be any frost left from winter.   
  
He perked inside of the wood bars and hold his breath. Down there was a boy, seemingly much younger than him. With one hand, he opened the door and jump on the inside with Astrid voice behind him and toothless jumping next to him.   
  
The stranger was something he had never seen before. Extremely slim body revealing some pale skin. He wasn't using boots and had hair as white as the snow. He was wearing a blue long sleeve with a pocket in his abdomen and brown leather pants. His right hand was firmly wrapped around what looks to be a shepherd staff. Upon more notice, he realizes his eyes were hollow and his lips were dried and broken from dehydration.   
  
-ASTRID THERE IS A BOY DOWN HERE- he screamed even though his friend was perking to the inside from above. -I think he's dehydrated- unattaching a container from his leg, he poured some water on the stranger's mouth. The water filled his mouth and start running down his chin, not swallowing.   
  
-I'm going to see if I can find something around- The voice of the blonde maiden was heard and then the steps of her going away.   
  
-Yeah, you do that- He didn't even turn to see her. Hiccup stopped pouring water into the stranger's mouth and got a little bit closer, hoping he could catch if the teen was still breathing. What he didn't expect was the teen opening his eyes and grabbing his jacket with a strong grip. Toothless jumped growing and a blue light forming from his mouth.   
  
-TOOTHLESS! DOWN! -Hiccup turned his head towards his dragon reaching his hand towards the black creature, trying to calm him down. the dragon wasn't happy at all, stopping himself from firing his blast but growling very angry- He is not doing anything   
  
He turned to see the frenetic deep aqua eyes moving like if he was being cornered, but never focusing on him. His lips were moving frantically mumbling words in a weird language he had never hear about. He could make some words, Emma, Manny, Wind, that he would say repeatedly. Then, just as it came, his consciousness, or should he said delirium? left and he felt to the front, being caught by Hiccup arms before he hit his head. What was more worrisome was that he, in no moment, had dropped the shepherd staff, instead, his grip was even stronger.   
  
-Come on bud, we must take him to Berk. -Hiccup turn to see Toothless who didn't take his eyes, pupils slim like snakes, from the boy the whole time and keep growling at him. -Come Toothless, he is unconscious, he can't do anything now- His eyes were to Hiccup now, looking at him with disbelieved while doing some rebellious sounds, he wasn't happy. Despite that, the black dragon got closer to his rider and allow him to climb on his back with the white-haired teen and fly out.   
  
On the air, Astrid was carrying what seems to be a chest full of toys and weird artifacts. The dragon riders focused their course to Berk and start flying to the aisle as fast as they could with the cargo that they had now in their hands. For what it looked like the wind was in their favor and even helped them a little. If they had turn back to the ship they might have seen how all of it froze in its place, keeping it from moving.   
  
Hiccup saw Berk on the distant and he redirects his flying to the chief hut, his house. At this time of the day of the day he was pretty sure his mom was there coming from her fly with Cloudjumper. His assumptions were correct when he saw his mother´s dragon on the roof of the lodge. The green-eyed dragon landed in front of the door, followed by the blue dragon that Astrid was riding. She ran to him and grabbed the teen from his hands, one arm under his knees and the other on his shoulders.   
  
-He is so skinny- Hiccup heard her say while running inside. Unhooking himself from Toothless he follows her.   
  
-Oh god, what happened, who is he? - His mom ran towards the boy in Astrid's arms, taking him from her hands and turning quickly to his room. - Come on guys, don't stay there and bring me blankets and water, this kid temperature is below freezing. -   
  
-On it, mom- He got the spare blankets from his mother room while Astrid went to warm the water. He ran upstairs to see his mom taking the staff from the white-haired teen with ease and placing it in the other corner of the room. - He didn't let go the staff the whole time we were flying- Mumbled while placing the blankets on top of him.   
  
-Maybe he was grabbing the last thing that reminds him of his home. - His mother answers while taking the warm water Astrid got up. -He was hanging on with his last energy because now he is exhausted-   
  
The auburn hair male sight while stumbling back and sitting on his chair, looking at the boy in his bed and wondering what had happened to him, but especially, what has he said when he was raving. Hiccup shook his head deciding he was going to deal with that later and standing up.   
  
-What are we going to do now- Astrid's voice was heard at the same time a knock on the front door and an older voice calling for him was heard. With another sight, he was doing that a lot often, he shook his head and turn to climb down to the front door.   
  
-We will deal with him later, right now the chief has been absent too long and Berk needs me- He smiled at his ex-girlfriend and former best friend receiving back the same kind of friendly smile. He was, in a way, glad his relationship with Astrid was now only friendly because she was not going to like what he was going to say.   
  
\- Mom, go get Gothi and ask her if she can look at the incomer, and Astrid, as chief I assign you to be by the newcomer side until he wakes- And with that he closed the door and run downstairs, followed by the scream of a raged Astrid who did not like to be locked up in babysitting duty.   



	2. twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death

Who said being chief was as easy as training dragons had a reaaaally big problem on perception. The next thing that he had known after the arriving of the newbie was that he was being dragged around town to fix and help some Vikings. First, it was Sven house, then the captain needed more weapons after that Finn pastizal was not big enough to for winter, and so on and so off, even he had to do the naming of some newborns and the separation of a couple of fights.

By the time he arrived home his mother was sleeping in some blankets next to the white-haired teen so he went to sleep in his mother bed. He was so tired he even forgot to take out his prosthetic, something that he regretted later that night when the pains woke him up. With some luck, the next day was not going to be so stressfully. He even forgot to ask his mother how everything has gone with Gothi.

Intensive sun rays entered his window in the morning and he groans in discomfort. Toothless, as soon as he saw him awake, started jumping around happy to find him with his eyes open to going flying. Hiccup chuckled and got up, putting his prosthetic back in place.

-I know buddy, it's time to go flying. - Walking fast he went to the door, crossing on his way out his mother -Hi mom, can't talk, flying time- he said dodging cloudjumper tail and opening the front door. There was Eret, on top of Scullcrasher ready to go flying.

-Hey Eret, everybody is ready? - he jumped on top of toothless and his dragon went up, flying, being followed by the brunet male.

-The twins are coming late as usual, other than that everybody is waiting for you on the risk, ready to go scouting as every day, my chief. -

-don't call me that- he groaned while accelerating to go to the risk where everybody was waiting for him. As always Astrid was sitting next to Stormfly, her blue Deadly Nadder, hugging one of her knees while looking at the ocean. A huge blond dude was behind her writing happily in a diary while talking with a brown roundly dragon. Fishlegs turn to see him and wave while the dragon, Meatlug, shook herself standing up.

-Hiccup, you don't know which kind of animal I saw yesterday, I swear I saw a bear as big as Meatlug wandering around the forest- Fishlegs got up waving his diary. - He even had a dozen of arrows around his body-

-You can talk about that later- His cousin, even though he couldn't find any resembled between himself and the bulky brunet male who got up, shout Fishlegs out- Right now Hiccup must tell us about the lady who he found yesterday- he wiggled his eyes, smiling with too much ego.

-It was a male, Snoutloud, and I don't think he would even want to be with you- Astrid answer for him, standing up from her position. The male got a little flustered and lean back into a huge red dragon, who push him with one of his horns- we will discuss that later, right Hiccup? -

-Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do after we scout the aisle for possible threats. -He didn't even get down from his dragon, ready to part once again- where are the twins? -

-They can reach us- behind him Eret answer him- I want to show you where the new port is going to be before I must go back to work. -

Hiccup nodded and with a sign, all the dragon riders got on their pets and start flying. Only to being reach by two voices in the distance. The twins were coming really fast on their two-headed green dragon, the female waving her arms while the male rotating what it looks to be a shovel. Astrid frowned and shook her head.

-Where have you two been? We have been waiting for you since forever- she exclaimed, looking really angry for some reason.

-Guys, you don't know what just happened to us- the blonde female of the twins waves her arms in the sky.

-Yeah, we were leaving our house and the door was frozen- the male complemented looking at his sister.

-And there was snow on the front of the house so mom made us shovel it- She finished the narration looking for something in her pockets.

-We brought some to show- the male took the remaining of hard melted snow out from his bag- Oh, it melted down-

-HEY, that was my snow- with an angry semblant she pulled one of the horns on his helmet.

-No~o this is my snow- her twin answer pulling one of her tails.

-Guys, guys, we will discuss that later, we need to go right now- Hiccup didn't even wait for them to start anything and torn his dragon around, starting a low flying. He heard Fishlegs coming next to him as well as Astrid.

-Hey, Hiccup, is really weird that there is even snow in this time of year- he heard the blonde male talking to him. -It's not even close to winter season-

-Yeah, and the skies had been too clear to be a wandering ice cloud. - He turns to see Astrid talking, while she looked back at him.

-I know, it really weird, but we can't do anything about it right now, we must finish our roundup and then we can wonder about it- Hiccup knew the problem was not solved but he had some responsibilities to take care of first.

The roundup was the only responsibility Hiccup enjoyed. Actually, he enjoyed any job that made him got on Toothless and fly around. But with the roundup, he got to take care of the vigilance of the aisle and the wild dragons who lived on Berk. The air ruffling his hair and his friends next to him while he got to wander around, who could ask for more? Toothless made a purring noise when he saw the ocean ahead of him. Leaning a little to the side he got toothless to turn and follow the line of the aisle. What could be better than this view?

\--------

Darkness, that's the first thing Jack remembered. He felt like he was floating in dark waters, feeling cold like he hadn't felt in a long time. He wondered if this is how dying felt like but then a piercing pain shoot through his heart, it was a beat.

He heard voices in off around him, they were definitely talking about some kind of weird language, he could make some words like a kid, staff, and water but nothing else. The water pulled him down once again and he stops hearing. Going back to the darkness of unconsciousness. What Jack never got to know is that he kept murmuring the word ice, and that his staff was reacting to that, letting small shiny sparkles fall to the ground and allowing the ice grow little by little on the floor.

\-------

-okay, so- Hiccup walked a little on top of the risk, happy to see all of the dragon riders relax on the floor making a semicircle in front of him. Astrid was laying with her back on her blue dragon wind, the twins were currently fighting over something he didn't care about, pulling their helmets and hairs. Snoutloud and Fishlegs were the most excited of the group, looking at him expecting something he didn't understand. - Yesterday on one of our whereabouts Astrid and I saw a shiny explosion ok the sky, when we got closer it was a boat with a weird flag-

-this flag- Astrid said pulling from Stormfly's sac the piece of fabric, passing it to Fishlegs -It is made from a fabric we don't have here in Berk, do you feel it? -

-Yes, yes indeed, is so silky and soft- Fishlegs start rubbing it and pulling a little to test it- also resistant-

-Nothing can resist us- the twins jumped from where they were and pull the fabric from Fishlegs hands.

-Yeah, we can break everything- the male twin grabbed one of the flag endings and before anyone could jump fast enough so they pulled the fabric with force.

-WAIT… it doesn't break? - Hiccup looked at the fabric puzzled and then at Astrid who already was up, as surprised as him.

-Guys, you can break it- Fishlegs took another end and start pulling it from the twins and nothing, the fabric not even appeared to be in distress. Hiccup felt better for a minute until Snoutloud jumped from his place with a dagger in his hand.

-I WILL BREAK IT-

-SNOUTLOUD NO!!- Too late for Hiccup as the dagger went down to the middle of the fabric and with a screeching sound the dagger got curls up, not even perforin the fabric.

-That's amazing! - Astrid got closer to check on the piece of clothing, the G of the flag was a little stretched but other than that there was no sign that the flag was ripped. Hiccup got closer and grabbed the fabric, fidgeting with it and then looked at the rest of the Dragon Riders and the nodded.

-We will ask about it with the kid once he wakes up, in the meantime I would keep it and- now addressing the big blond whose eyes seemed sad about the fact he wasn't going to play with the flag- Fishlegs, we will test it at the smithy after lunch, Astrid, can you take care of the captains need, they are planning on training the younger kids on ax fighting- Then he addressed his cousin and the twins- ehhh, you do your things. -

-yeah! we can do our things- The male twin raised his hand, while his sister knocked his elbow. -

-We can keep looking for Skaði to ask her why she froze our doorsteps- His sister smiled at him, now fist bumping in a happy manner.

-Are you guys searching the winter goddess? - Astrid looked at them puzzled and the looked at Hiccup, both shrugged and then smiled a little. With one swift movement Hiccup climbed on Toothless and took flying, his mind drifting to a snow-white hair man he really was curious about.


	3. Darkness. That's first thing I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the late update  
> again, English is not my first language, If you find typos help me

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock knew his house, a little two-story building sitting in the center of the village, over a little elevation that allows the chiff to saw every house in the village. It had a dragon carved on the roof and a nice red and yellow coloring around its carving. His house was a good warm house. Especially the warm part, he was pretty sure his house didn't have an ice block on where his room was supposed to be, like it had now.

 

Toothless landed in front of the house, next to where his mother, Gothi, and Cloudjumper where. They looked quite the shocked ones. Hiccup climb down from his dragon and walked to his mother who didn't even looked at him and just nodded, acknowledging him. The Vikings on his village were down the steps to his house, looking up as well. It was not normal for a house to have a block of ice, right?

 

-Sooo… mom, what happened? Last I remembered I didn't have an icy room in our house…- Hiccup turn to see his mom shrugged.

 

-I went to get Gothi and when I came back it was like this.- His mother turns to look at him.- Do you think an ice dragon did it?-

 

-I highly doubt that there are no ice dragons in Berk, haven't been able to tame one.- Hiccup starts to approach his cottage, being followed by his mother and Gothi.- Also, that's the room where the stranger is staying- He opened the door, getting worried. -He might be in danger.

 

Inside, the house looked totally normal except for the ice covering the steps to the upper part of the house. The ice has advanced little by little to the lower parts of the house like if it was a cold wave. Hiccup advance to the steps and try to climb, feeling clumsier than ever when his prosthetic kept sliding on the steps. Luckily Toothless was behind him, pushing him up every time his feet slide to the side. His mom and Gothi walked behind him and Toothless, Gothi hit his staff against the ice a couple of times and then sign something to Valka.

 

-Hiccup, Gothi says she has never seen ice like this before, it’s melting as it's icing itself.- His mother scratch the ici covered walls with her fingernails. - It doesn't look either like the bewilderbeast ice, its much more smooth.-

 

Getting to the top of the stairs Hiccup turn to look at Toothless, his best friend was watching at him ready to strike at the first command. He approached the door, taking out his sword to realize the door was frozen solid. He tried to hit it twice but couldn't even make it move. Nodding at the dragon Hiccup step aside and let Toothless blast a plasma ball through the wooden obstruction. Now with a hole open, they could hear a soft crying from the inside and a glowing staff flying in the middle of the room. While Hiccup walked to get closer to the shepherd hook, completely amazed by it, Gothi and his mother got as fast as they could next to the crying boy who was shaken really bad and looked really agitated.

 

-Mom, its glowing.- without thinking he reaches the surface with his finger. Now he was in the sky, looking down to the island and his house. His heart starts going wild but soon he realized he wasn't falling.- what the…

 

-Help me…- he heard a quiet whisper. Next to him was the almost transparent silhouette of a young girl, in fetal position grabbing her heart with despair.- He is not waking up and I cant keep the shadows away too long- Her face turns to look at Hiccup, making him feel cold but at the same time, so comfortable- Make him wake up, please-

 

-What's…- One second he was in the sky, feeling the breeze playing with his hair, the next he was in his room, looking at the still glowing staff an hearing his mother talking to Gothi with a muttering voice. He looked at her and then at the staff and doing something completely unexpected even to himself, he grabbed the shepherd hook and walked to the kid.- Mom, get back-

 

-What are you doing, Hiccup!-

 

Pushing Valka to the side Hiccup grabbed the hand of the white-haired guy and shove the staff into it. He automatically closed his fingers around it, holding it very tight. The green eye male lets go of the guy's hand and it fell on the bed, without him waking up but holding his belonging tight. The staff shook once again and sparkles flew around the room, every place the landed an ice pattern of a snowflake started to grow vertically. With one last move, the glowing on the staff started to fade, the same as the snow until everywhere was damped.

 

-What was that… Gothi?- the only conscious male in the room turn to see the old shaman of the aisle, she scratched her chin and then wrote something on the floor.- He has a spirit?- with a swift move she hit him on the head and wrote some more symbols.- Oh, he has magic, yeah, like if that makes sense… ouch- being hit twice the Viking chief decide that was the best idea to be two steps far from the shaman.

 

-It's amazing, he seems so peaceful now that he has his branch with him.- Valka touched the kids forehead.- How old you think he is Gothi?-

 

The old lady walks toward the kid, poking his side with her own staff, then she opened his mouth and eyes with her fingers. Hiccup hold his breath the eyes of this guy had an amazingly clear blue color, it shines as clear as the ice the staff had made. Gothi turns to look at the other two and made a hand motion.

 

-He is eighteen?! but he is so skinny!- Valka´s mom instincts kicked in and she approached the kid, placing her palm on top of his forehead once again.- He certainly doesn't look eighteen at all.-

 

-He is really pale, Gothi, is he sick?- The green-eyed male looked at Gothi and she shook her head. Hiccup sight and nod, knowing he couldn't do anything he approached the door- I leave you guys taking care of him, I have to go calm down the town.

 

-Okay, son, don't worry, I'll take care of him.- Valka ushed Hiccup to leave while she sat down next to the bed. Gothi made some sign but he was already out of the room.

 

Everything was so wet and cold and Hiccup would be concerned later, right now his mind was so focussed on the shocked of that kid being eighteen. The white-haired kid was as skinny as when Hiccup was small and so pale the young adult really hoped would survive whatever had happened to him. Also, what the hell was those powers? The green-eyed boy shook his head promising to himself that he was gonna research what the hell was going on.

 

*******************

 

Jackson could feel how the deep, whatever he was submerged in, was getting warmer. Well, warmer as the warm when you touch something really cold, warm, but that was what his powers felt like so he was glad he still felt it. He tried to call the wind, but only receive a whisper that seems to say "I'm here".

 

A faint light appear on top of him, he could see how pictures were dancing on the surface so he tried to swim towards it. the closest he got the clearer they got, thousands of rectangular pictures like imprinted on pieces of paper floated around in this… dark whatever, they were memories and they were moving.

 

He touched the closest one and soon enough he was on the air, flying with his arms open. Wind was next to him giving him the ability to fly around, touching the clouds to make them get heavier while underneath him he could hear the kids screaming with happiness.

 

Guardian Isle was his home. He and the other guardians would go around the world saving orphans and taking the kids whose happiness was being taken away and bringing them to the aisle. They would teach the kids how to be happy, how to be kids and even, how to control some of their powers. Because everybody was born with some powers but they had to be awaken and controlled.

 

-Snowday!- Jack remember having screamed and flying down with the snow. His contract, Wind, an air spirit, laugh a little making it sound like wind chimes while making the kids flote not so high so they could play around. Jack from a snowball on his hand and prepare himself- Emma! catch up!- He throws the ball towards his sister, hitting her in the face.

 

-Jack! that's not fair!- She laughs, Wind letting the kids descend so they could start a snowball fight with his contractor. Emma laughing while plastering a snowball on Jamie's face. Jack hitting Cupcake on the back of the head and she grabbing a huge snowball and chasing Monty and Pippa. The twins burring little Hiro under a pile of snow. Jack grabbed Sophie, the smallest of the kids, and carried her with him.

 

-Hey Soph, what do you think of you and I, going to take the Easter Bunny out of his workshop?- Jack smile when the little kid looked so excited.

 

-Easter bunny hop hop hop- She jiggled at the same time Jacks smile got wider.

 

-Yeah, hop hop hop- He nods softly at the excited toddler, being a little excited too at the thinking of encountering the elusive Guardian of rebirth. Last time he had gone to see him Aster had changed him into an arctic fox for hours, the guardian of hope being a shifter sorcerer. But with the little Sophie on his arms, Aster couldn't play one of his tricks on him.

 

Jack got pulled out of his memory, the feeling of Sophie in his arms still present. He looked around for another memory, farthest away seeing the day he and Aster had finally accepted that they couldn't continue dating because they drove each other crazy in a bad way. That had happened years ago and now they were like brothers, taking care of the kids and playing pranks on one another.

 

He was pulled into a not so pleasured memory. The day North told them Pitch was back. He had called them to the Workshop in the middle of the day, Jack having to ask Hiros oldest brother, Tadashi, to take care of the kids while they were in the meeting. He and the other heroes were just learning to control their powers so they weren't included in the most important meetings.

 

-Kangaroo, how are you?- Jack arrived, sitting on one of the long tables and looking at Aster while pressing his cheek on his knee. Aster was this tall muscular guy with tribal tattoos and tan skin. He was handsome and never wore a shirt.

 

-Stop calling me that- Aster looked a little exalted what made his Australian accent even more notorious- and why does North called us so close to the Easter party, he knows I am really busy and now I had to let Fred and Honey alone in my workshop, she is going to turn everything pink!- Okay, so the kangaroo wasn't exalted more like freaking out, cute and funny. Aster past his hand on his greyish hair messing it around.

 

-Hey, Bunny don't worry- The Tooth Fairy, Anna, landed next to the tall guy and pat his arm with the familiarity of someone who had the bond those two had. They had been best friends for as long as they were alive and had managed to survive tons of adventures together. -This won't take long and we will go back to our duties, I have tons of kids to pinpoint so our rescue mission can find them.

 

-Bunny! Anna! Jack my boy!- North came into the room happiness radiating from a huge smile, feeling that changed on a matter of seconds when he turns really serius.- Pitch is back.

 

Jack was pulled out of that memory once again, feeling the deep pulling him down once again and all of the memories changing to the day Pitch, with his fleet of nightmares, attack the island and took all the kids and the guardians and heroes. As he got deeper he could see himself getting thrown to the see by GoGo and getting hit by a barrel that was in the ocean. Waking up to not remembering what had happened and trying to go back to the isle even tho Wind always tried to push him in the other direction.

 

He asking the wind why has she betrayed him and then the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen. With that last glance of his memories the dark whatever pulled him down away from the surface and the light.


	4. This conversation is feeling very one-sided

It's funny how the days pass really fast when you get into a routine. Astrid had been chosen by her chief, Hiccup, to be the leader of their Dragon defenders group. She would be flying with them every other day in the morning before sunrise to patrol the island. Then, after breakfast, she would go to Hiccup house and wake him up so he could do his duties. She would go with him, as his second in command, to visit every new behest that the townsman and townswoman had that day. Then she would go to the academy and train the kids in weapon management and how to train yours inside Viking.

Now she was using that training that she had gain with experience to not let her destructive inside Viking to go and punch some sense into Hiccup. He was a total mess, he had been locked down inside the smithy since the day before testing and toying with the guy's flag. He was amazed by the piece of cloth and he was leaving his chieffing behind. It was now midday and he wasn't coming out of there to eat and she had enough.

-Astrid, Astrid please, I was doing something important there, please let me go- She dragged him out of the room by his collarbone, Toothless laughing behind them.

-Let You GO? Hiccup you have been there for 24 hours now, you have things to do, PEOPLE to attend, you cannot be in locked down that much of time, you are the chiff for Thor sake.- She let one eyebrow rise when he shows her the fabric once again, it was intact.

-Look, you see? -Oh, gods, he was so hopeful.

-I don't see anything-

-That's what I'm saying! I have exposed it to every kind of dragon fire, weapon, even scissors and it didn't break, This material is insane! and is so soft and comfortable.-

-Hiccup- she couldn't contain herself anymore and hit him on the head.- stop driving yourself crazy-

-Astrid wat the…-

-Guys!- Fishlegs voice broke through the village, he was running towards them with a huge book under his armpit.- Guys, I found him!- he got to them and was so tired he was panting.

-Let me see- Hiccup took the book from Fishlegs arms -It's a book of mythical legends, Legs- Astrid sigh at the sight of the title. In bold dark letters it said "Old Norse gods and their apprentices" opening the page it was marked Hiccup let a triunfal sound.- Jokül Frosti, how didn't I see it!-

-Yeah, it says here, ice control, white hair- Fishlegs looked over Hiccups shoulder pointing at something- also he is the only son of Skade and likes to play tricks and nip at your nose-

-You guys are incredible- Astrid, with a shake of her head, turned around and left them with their nerdiness and excitement.

********  
The darkness Was getting warmer and warmer, pushing him and pulling him to nowhere. The sounds coming from outside would be tangled up with the sounds of his memories. The happiest days of his life started to sound like roars and metal hitting noises. Her sister got a much older voice and keep saying something in a strange language. Aster got a really deep nasal voice and kept repeating the name "Astrid". The deepness pushes him once again and he screamed into the void. From what seemed to be "up" a light started to appear once again. It was as bright as the moon and as calming as familiarity.

Jack called for the moon. Maybe if Lunar Tsar could hear him he would put him in contact with the other Guardians. What he received was far from that but a sweet calming voice, that if you were not used to it could sound like chimes, answer to his pleadings. Wind told him to not be afraid, she told him to calm down and to breath slowly. Her calming mantra made Jack remember the first time they had gotten together and how, if he didn't calm down, he would go crashing into the trees. He smiles a little and did as she said, regulating his breathing, closing his eyes and following the soothing voice.

When he opened his eyes they were really dried and itchy. Bringing his hand towards his face he rubs one while tried to focus on the other. So, first, he was in a bed, wasn't when he had lost consciousness, in a big bedroom with a rock platform close to the bed, weird, there were tons of paintings and design on the walls of some kind of black creature and the closest window was up high in the concave ceiling.

-Oh Damn it- well, at least his voice wasn't so rough.

***********

Hiccup walked back from the main hall, having to go that night due to the insistence of Astrid. The town could keep their order without him chiffing around. Under his arm was the legends book he and Fishlegs where looking at it early. It was still pretty amazing he might have found a person who could do that much magic without being conscious, and Legs assertion that the white hair dude was some kind of god kept getting in his head.

-What do you think bud?- Hiccup turned to see Toothless, who looked back at him.- The guy is a god?-

The looked on Toothless said it all “I don't know, do you?”

-Yeah, I don't know either, it just so many coincidences- Hiccup stop his walking, looking at the mountain where his father statue was looking at his town with pride- I am doing my best but sometimes I just want to go in adventures again-

-Ya, your dad had those problems when he was a kid too- Gobbers voice got him out of his thoughts. Hiccup turned to look at the man who was sitting at his father's feet, drinking something from a bottle.

-Hey, long night?- Hiccup walked to Gobber and sat down next to him. When Hiccup had lost his dad, Gobber had lost his best friend for life. Sometimes even Vikings could get melancholic.

-Ya know what happened when I told your dad the reason I couldn't marry any Viking girl from the aisle? he said, "well, if that suits you, just do whatever you need to do and live to that"- Drinking from his bottle once again he realized there was nothing else there.- What's troubling you kid?-

-I don't know how to be chiff without losing my freedom- Hiccup said after a sigh and petting Toothless head- Some days I feel trapped in this island and I just -he messed with his hair- I just want to go in adventures.

-And why don't you?- Gobber looked at him raising one eyebrow.

-Because I'm the chief and I have to stay?-

-Nah you don't- Standing up Gobber scratch his leg.- The town can survive without any of you youngsters-

-What?- Hiccup looked completely thrilled for the suggestion, it reminded Gobber of the time he had suggested to Stoick that this kid should join the Dragon training so many years back, they were more similar than they used to think.

-Ya, go, get the gang together, find a new adventure and then come back, we have our dragons and we are Vikings, we will know how to take care of anything that comes in our way.- Gobber smiled a little, making a hand motion as he departs towards his house where the rest of his bottles where. He wasn't drunk enough to sleep.

Hiccup let a confused grin grow on his face, but didn't question what was going on. Gobber talking had him thinking once again in leaving the town right there right now but he knew he couldn't. Or at least he thought he couldn't, without him keeping the crazy Vikings at Bay the town would get worse than when the twins were left on their own.

Walking slowly towards his house he saw the moon, shining brightly over the Isle. The sight was breathtaking and he could even swear he saw some flickering on the skies, the odd lights change color as they shine making Hiccup stop completely.

-What… is that- Hiccup tried to focus more his sight to understand the little lights but Toothless have already seen them and jump towards them, scaring it away in what sound fast and angry bell sounds.

-Toothless! Oh, they are gone- Hiccup lets a strangled sigh and waves his head. He didn't know where the lights have gone so he just gave up, too tired to care, as he walked back towards his hut.

Opening the door he saw his mother completely asleep on the couch, with a little smile he walked and cover her with a blanket. That's when he heard a thump on the floor above him. Toothless made a growling sound and looking at his face he was wary. Hiccup walked as stealthy as he could towards his room, the closer he got the stronger the sound was.

A scratch on the floor, another thump and then a word in a weird voice. Hiccup got his hand on his retractable sword and took a step forward, pushing the door slightly open to peek inside. He let out a gasp as the stranger who had been knocked out the last couple of days was standing up, pushing himself up with his piece of wood, cursing in a low silvery voice while his crystal blue eyes scanned the floor for something. Whenever it was he didn't find it and say another word in the universal tone of cursing. Without thinking the green eyes male walked forward, into the room, getting glared by those astounding blue eyes, getting the owner of those eyes says some gibberish in his direction.  
-Hey, Hey, I’m not here to hurt you- the auburn guy put his hands in the air, causing the pale male to look at his hands and freak out, starting to scream in the strange language and pointing at him with his staff in an aggressive manner. Hiccup turn to see his hand and saw his retractile sword.- Wait! It's not what you think!- Hiccup opened his hand, letting the sword drop making it open and flame up. The stranger made a squeaking sound, falling on his back and crawling until his back was towards a wall.

Hiccup jumped a little and got down to turn the fire off, in the meantime Toothless had enough and with a road, he jumped in front of Hiccup growling in an aggressive manner. The dude screams something else and presses the end of his staff into the floor, making spikes of ice growing between them and him. Getting up really fast he ran towards a window and jump.

Hiccup ran towards the window as well, only to see the guy floating like he didn't weight anything, landing in the grass with the grace of a cat and running into the forest. Shoeless and with such little of clothes he wouldn't survive the night. Hiccup had to get the dragon riders and looked out for him.

***********

Jack ran as fast as he could, his legs hurt and he had some blisters on his feet as well as scratches on his arms and face, but he kept running. He had seen it, the black sand dragon, the dude was part of the Nightmares, was part of Pitch army. Jack couldn't get caught by the Dream Pirates, as far as he knew he was the last guardian standing still. He had heard before that Pitch could do some Black sand horses but if he could do dragons then everything was lost. No wonders how he could capture North and Bunny.

Because he was not thinking where he was stepping Jack slide into a cove and fell into the water. Coming out of it he realized that the place was a perfect hideout. He looks up and the Moon in the sky blink a little and the white hair man smile, thanking it he got under a tree and made himself a little hiding place. He had to think.

*****************

-I don't know Hiccup, I don't see him- Astrid scream to his right, flying closer to him - and Stormy can't get his scent anywhere, like if the air has made it disappear.-

-He has to be close, Astrid, it's male going by foot who has been sleeping for the last few days, how far could he have gotten-

-Pretty far, actually, telling us that you see him jumping off a window in a second floor and landing like it was nothing I would say he has the strength abilities to run far away- Fishlegs in the back answer, flying as fast as he could.

-I'm telling you guys, it pointless and mister one leg only want to keep us awake until sunrise- Snoutloud jumped in the talking, coming back to where everyone else was- Personally I don't care where he went, I need to go back to my beau… manly rest- and with that Snoutloud just… left formation and went to the village

-Yeah, we also need to sleep, we were going to start tomorrow to hide traps on the island to catch Skadi-

As the dragon riders start to leave him behind, Hiccup realized something. Mani was closer to the sky that had ever be.


	5. You... take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?

It's amazing how, sometimes, Time can pass really fast and sometimes it takes forever to just get a minute gone. When it goes slow people can get so overwhelmed that in just one minute they can feel how a week has passed. When it goes fast people say it's because you are having a great time, although some might argue that it can also be because you are so stressed out you don't have a second to think about all the Time that has past and you just want it over. Hiccup was experiencing both.

 

Two weeks had passed since he had lost the stranger in the forest. As chief, he hadn't had a second free to look for the guy due to some weird animal disappearing. First, it has been Svens heard and then some yacks. And, when he finally had some time to look for the guy, thirteen days after he had burst out of his hut, Toothless prosthetic tailfin had broken when he ha grabbed this morning to go flying. So he was now in the blacksmith waiting for the iron to cool down and it was driving him mad because it wasn't cooling fast enough!

 

And this time to think was driving him madder. The day before, when he had gotten back to Astrid to talk about her looking for the guy she had broken with the news that she was going to start training with the guards to be part of the defenders of Berk. Little by little he could see how his friends, his partners in crime were getting new jobs and moving on with their life like before. And this time there wasn't a "great beyond" to stop them.

 

Suddenly the door burst open and Fishlegs got inside crashing into everything. He was frantic, his face was an obvious giveaway, and scared. Hiccup got up from where he was as fast as he could while the taller male got his hands on his knees breathing hard and trying to regulate his inhalations.

 

-Fish! It's Meatlug?- the auburn hair walk towards him but the bulky viking shook his head.

 

-Curlynose- answer between his panting, that little dragon was a Hobblegrunt that has taken a liking to the little girl of Phelgma. Taking a deep breath the blond viking stood up- follow me.

 

Following Fishlegs outside of the forge, Hiccup realized Toothless was nowhere to be seen. That was nothing new since they got together, every time Hiccup got into the forge the dragon got so bored he would end up messing Hiccup's work. But lately, the dragon had learned to entertain himself and got to explore around when Hiccup was doing chief stuff or in the forge. Where he went it was beyond Hiccup's mind, but every time he needed him it was right next to him.

 

-Quick!-

 

************

 

Jack Overland walked around the forest of this new place marveling himself. In guardian aisle there were some magic creatures, but here the magic population was huge, there were trees nymphs or dryads and taking care of them were the spriggan; there were some folk fae living in caverns and treetops, who was really happy to see someone that recognized them; the first creatures that  approached him were some nykr and water nymphs from some close by stream that had greeted him to the Isle of Berk.

 

The Isle of Berk, where the fearless vikings have managed to be friends the equally fearless dragons and now they worked together in harmony. The more he heard the more he realized that it was Hiccup the Haddock the one who was in the room where he woke up, and every time he heard his name he snickered because he was a fish with hiccup's! Come on, that was funny.

 

Now Jack was walking alongside a river stream hearing a nykr play his calming music while some mandrakes were running around his feet. Suddenly the music comes to a stop and in front of him, something dreadful was happening. There was a fae tree being consumed by the black sand, little lights flying around the treetop gathering his stuff and trying to save what they could. Jack jumped into action walking faster and touching with his wood staff the sand, freezing it to stop but no before the tree wood started to lose his color and dying. All the faes sight at the same time, the tree was dead but they had some time to get their stuff.

 

A white light came flying towards him and start chiming alarmed. Jack had some practice understand chimes so he understood that the little fae was asking him for support. He looked at the beautiful, small, slender, hand-sized, light blue outfit little girl with pale skin, white frosty up-do and light blue eyes just as his and nod his head.

 

\- Ladies and Gentlemen,  please, -Jack made his wood stick rotate almost hitting some lights and making some mandrake snicker- if you follow Periwinkle back to my coven you will find this huge tree where you can make your new town-

 

The light orbs start chiming really fast and then they went on flying. Some even stop by Jack and kiss his cheek with a chime of thank you.

 

“Nice human” Jack heard the growling creature and turn around pointing his staff towards the sound. There this creature with jet-black scales covering his whole body stood. It had two huge wings on his back while walking on his four, and other two at the end of its back. Behind that was a set of tail-fin wings although one was a prosthetic tied to the sadder on his back. His eyes were this toxic green color with slits pupils.

 

-Thank you, are you nice tho?- Jack walked backward until he knew he had the stream behind him. The dragon looked puzzled to be answered and then start walking towards him

 

“yes, understand me?” Then the dragon sat down closer to Jack, dropping his Wind's and trying to appear the least danger to the guardian. Then he made some more noises that Jack couldn't identify making him shake his head and lowering his staff.

 

\- stop stop, I can't understand growling that fast- Jack smile to the dragon- my best friend, Aster, he can understand all the languages of the creatures, me? I know the basics of the creatures and elements chimes- Wind let some angry chimes sound- except for air chimes, Wind, I know how to understand you perfectly, jeez-

 

“name?” the dragons ask tilting his head to the side, his pupils round and unthreatening now. Jack smile shine on his face, calm that he knew this creature wouldn't hurt him.

 

-Jackson Overland, are your named and, are you a dragon?-

 

"No tooth, yes" the dragon nods his head and Jack start giggling.

 

-Is your name No tooth? Who put you that name-

 

"No no-tooth, Toothless" the dragon roll his eyes "Village tradition stick with the silly name" Toothless saw some of the nykr made gestures to Jack and with a shake from his head he pointed towards them "water being call, going to town"

 

Jack bowed towards Toothless and then turn to see the nykr who was calling him. When listening to them the water creature asked to be followed. Jack nod and run with the water towards wherever they want him to be.

 

*******

 

Snotloud ran towards them Hookfang at his tail, they had just come out of Gothi's hut, and move his arms around like if he was trying to fly. Toothless had come sometime before and now was turning to see the brown hair viking with curiosity.

 

-Guys! Eret said there are huge bear paws the size of a Gronckle on the east beach and there is even some black sand! We need to hunt the beast, it has destroyed some boats, we have to go!-he didn't wait for a second to turn around, climb on Hookfang and take the flight.

 

Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at each other and nod, climbing on their dragons they took flying. From the sky, they could see how there were some Bearpaw around the town and some fences and walls scratched.

 

At the beach, Eret was pulling the boat further away from the water. Astrid was talking with Bucket and Mulch and looking very much stressed out. Fishlegs flew down towards the sand and got as close as he could without touching it. When Hiccup landed he was assaulted by a pair of blonds.

 

-Can we keep the bear?- the male twin said with a huge smile.

 

-Please, Hiccup!- the female one copy all her brother moves.

 

-We will call him Paddington-

 

-and teach him to be a gentleman-

 

-and to drink tea!-

 

-Please, please.-

 

-please hiccup, please-

 

-NO- Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heard. -we are going to find whoever destroy the boats and relocate it.-

 

-Hiccup- Astrid pointed towards the forest, some bear paws walking alongside multiple footprints and chain marks. Hiccup nodded getting closer to the marks, the footprints had some kind of dark sand around them. -Get it, girl- He heard Astrid say towards her dragon and Stormfly smelling and start tracking those prints.

 

The dragon riders and their dragons followed the blue Deadly Nadder into the woods. Soon Hookfang has fallen behind due to its huge size and not being able to navigate as good as Toothless and Stormfly. As they got closer they start feeling how it was getting colder by the second, at the end of the tracks there was a cave really small and narrow, Hiccup saw how, if he was barely able to pass, people like Fishlegs and Snotloud couldn't get in without the risk of getting stuck.

 

-Snotloud, Fishlegs, guard the entrance- Turning back, Hiccup look straight to Toothless eyes.- you won't fit in, bud, guard outside and see if you can find another entrance-

 

Inside the cave, once they pass the tight entrance, they found the most beautiful crystal cave they had ever seen. Quartz from different size and different color were coming out of the cave walls like nothing they had ever seen. The twins got closer to one that was crystal clear and touch it with one finger, the crystals start shining a low yellowish color. Astrid pass next to a huge Quartz that reflects her like a mirror, glowing a deep blue around her.

 

-This is beautiful- The blond said finally, watching Hiccup be amazed by the place, she was as delighted as him.

 

-I didn't know Berk had places like this- He said going towards a small crystal that was shining a faint light blue, that color reminded him of the eyes of the certain guy who had run away. just as he was about to touch it a powerful roar was heard from deep inside.

 

Ruff was the first one to point at the huge bear at the other end of the cave. The bear could be as big as Toothless, completely black except for the hideous scars and wounds across his body and the broken shafts of arrows, spears, and axes sticking from his upper back. For a bear, he looked malformed and rugged, but what got Hiccup as frightened as he was now was the mad glow in his eyes, one yellow and one red, and the fact that despite all the wounds and his crooked jaw he was ready to strike once again. Without second guessing, Astrid took out her ax, the twins their spears and Hiccup his sword, lighting it on fire.

 

The bear run towards them at an incredibly fast speed, hitting Ruffnut with the side of his body and sending her flying and not even caring he was now porting a new spear in his back. When he was almost at the level of Astrid however, he stops abruptly turning to look at his back.

 

-He~y warp teddy bear, haven't seen you in a while- Hiccup look at the back of the cave, where the bear was just moments ago a figure stand that he knew too well. The kid who had been in his bed stood reclined carelessly on his shepherd staff. His voice had made Hiccups heart skip a beat without him understanding why, but maybe it was the silvery tone of amusement in which he had talked.- Last time we were separated, but tonight we have a hole time to fight till I defeat you.-

 

And with that, the bear turn completely around and charge against the guy. Hiccup started to scream at them but a bright light illuminates the cove, being reflected by the crystals making it impossible to even see, and the next thing he knew was that the guy and the bear were gone.


	6. Snow balls and fun times

Jackson laid down in his made-up snowbank and stare at the blue sky breathing hard. The last couple of hours his impressive luck had been failing him like no time before. First, the crystals on the cave had been the same magical quartz North used in his snow globes to teleport places. Then Mor'dur had hit him pretty badly in his stomach making him lose his breathing and feeling some ache in the zone, he was pretty sure it was becoming purple by the second. Finally, the crystal had transported him to a beach where the Dream Pirates had been dumping crates and crates of black sand, Pitch own creation who would contaminate aisle and kill all magical creatures.

He had used all his reminding force to freeze the black sand in its place, Dream pirates are damn he couldn't run behind them. After that, he had dragged himself back to the cove where he had been living the last few days and had laid down in the snowbank he had previously made for the ice fairies. Thinking about them he could hear some stressed-out chimes coming from above him. Hu, weird, he didn't remember having closed his eyes.

Suddenly the chimes died down, he heard some steps and then rustling sound, when he finally opened his eyes he was face to face with a little human. The little girl wasn't as old as Jamie, maybe as old as his sister, with hazel eyes and her face adorned with her black fringes alongside it and a small pink chipmunk-like nose. Said nose wrinkled and she walked from one side to the other, looking at him like trying to decipher something.

\- Well at least you don't have a huge concussion, doofus- She said in her raspy child-like voice, taking a few steps back. Jack push his elbows to the snow, getting up a little and looking at her. She was wearing a white and green mismatched stripes pants and on top, a little pinkish leather skirt, a mint-like color hoodie was all that completed the look. -Hey, are you a hobo? -

-Who are you? - Jack looked at the little girl up and down. For whatever knowledge he could register he was in a Vikings land, and she didn't look like a viking at all.

-Vanellope from the kingdom of Arcadia- The little girl put her hand on her hip, looking at him like she was seeing the most amusing tree in existence. - And you, prince of the icicles, what's your name? -

-Jackson Overland, from Guardian Isle. - at the name of the place where he came from she loses her hard stance and seemed to be a little girl again.

-Guardian isle has fallen? - at the small nod as she fell, sitting on the floor. - What are we gonna do now? -

Jack didn't have an answer for her.

********

Two more days and he was getting crazier by the second.

Bearpaws have been appearing all over his town making Hiccup each day more and more on edge. He had advised all his people that if they saw a bear they should not be engaged in killing him but run away and try to attack it from far away. But they were vikings and they didn't listen so now people were disappearing from time to time going on bear hunts.

What was more unsettling was the fact that now kids were disappearing too and they would go into the woods and came back to the town at night, laughing and happy like the world was the most amazing place in existence. Their happiness wasn´t something Hiccup was against but in years prior, whenever there was a threat to the village, the youngsters would lose all their laughter and happiness and be at the expectation for the worst.

That night the kids were laughing all sitting on the floor, food on their laps, and talking in exciting tones about some great adventure they had experience that day. The twins were sitting with them, hearing with the delighted shine he had seen in a long time in their eyes.

Without meaning to, Hiccup felt his steps taken them to a close table to the little circle of kids, just to see Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotloud already there looking at the kids with calmness, or in Snotloud case, excitement over the tales.

-Hi guys- He said, making Astrid and Fish turn to see him with a small smile. Snotloud, with a groan, stood up and march towards the kids, sitting down next to the twins and asking a question to the smallest girl at his right.

-Hi Hiccup, you are here to hear the kids’ tales too? - Fishlegs asked him while Astrid just looked at her little sister, Matilda, stand up in an overly exciting manner while making a "boom" sound.

-Yeah, can't understand how they are so happy with the sad feeling going around the village.

-...And then He said- Making a male voice, Mathilda start pointing at all the kids in the circle- by the power of the moon and Fun, I named you, Matilda Hofferson, apprentice of mischief and happiness. - She jumped under the kids' applauses- And then he made me swear I will be a follower of Jokul Frosti´s ways. -

-Wait! -Fish was the first to react, standing up at the same time as Hiccup- Matilda, did you just say Jokul Frosti? -

-Yeah! -Matilda wasn't the one to answer but Snuffnut, one of Tuff and Ruff cousins- He is this guy that if you believe strong enough he appears to play with you! -

-And he brings Vanellope with him, although she said he is her boots cleaner- Flegma said shaking her brown pigtails.

-Do you guys believe you can take me to see him? -

*******  
Jack looked at the moon shining in the sky, so bright and the same time making him feel so alone. He closed his eyes and felt once again the moon caressing his skin in a friendly manner. The ice guardian sight opening his eyes, still, no answer and he was getting anxious now. Wind chime next to him, asking for forgiveness once more because she could not have carried him to the skies like before.

-If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you… could you just tell me what it is? - hearing nothing he closed his eyes, sighing he turns to see the little girl bundle up in his hoodie, sleeping like the cold never bothered her anyway. -Manny, if you hear something from the other Guardians please tell me-

The next day the sun shines as bright as it could get in summer in that area. Jack was woken up by the sound of kids and happiness and couldn't stop a huge smile forming on his face. Rolling to the back and kicking high he jumped to his feet to see his surroundings. Vanellope was a hands-on girl and was already with a couple kids from the town making snowmen and snow forts. One little blond girl was making a huge realistic snow-dragon with the help of her friends.

Jack walk around the cove, watching the kids do their thing and saying hi to everybody. Helping those who need some help and having the honor to name some of the snowmen. Looking how high was the sun in the sky now he thought it was almost midday and soon he would have to feed the kiddos.

Walking toward the biggest of the trees he knocks the trunk a couple of times, a little fairy came towards him, chiming on a welcoming way. She was a slender fair-skin, long black hair little girl, with huge amber eyes and clear wings on her back.

-Hey Nyx, do you believe some of you could get me some fish for the kiddies? I know at this time all of you are tired due to the long night but at least can you point me where they are so that we can do a hunting game? -

The chimes were from acceptance and then she flew to the inside of the trunk, probably looking for the animal fairies to help them.

-Woah, bro, this place is amazing-

Jackson turns around, his eyes huge. He was surprised to see three guys who weren't kids in his area despite being enchanted to only allow those who believed in snowballs and fun times. The first one who approached him was a skinny male wearing a green long tunic with animal furry vest, a belt was tied around his waist greyish blue leggings and brown boots. He had a helmet of the sort with four horns, two top that was bull-like and two bottoms ox-like. His long blond hair was in dreadlocks and was smiling in a mischievous way that made Jack feel excited and scared at the same time.

-Are you the one who has been organizing this amazing snow fights? - His voice was raspy and had a friskiness ring to it.

-And have not invited us? - the other one who talks was a shorter male, just as tall as Jackson himself. The guy was a brown-haired bulky guy with a spiral horn helmet and a leather bluish green tunic with a fur vest over it. Spike emblazoned brown bracer and brown boots and leggings.

-Um, sorry, who are you guys? - Jack took a couple of steps back completely puzzled and somehow nervous, he wasn't used to adults approaching him. Whenever he was in guardian duty Bunny or North were the ones who would treat the older people and he would stay outside playing with kids.

-Tuffnut Thorson and Snotloud Jorgenson, we come here to participate in the old art of snow fights- The blond, Tuffnut, answer. - And she is my sister Ruffnut.

Said girl had stayed in the back, not talking just looking with the delighted eyes the shine of one of his new-found friends. By the light, he could say it was Bobbles who was getting her like he did with every newcomer, with shy chimes and slow flights. Jack smile and then turn his attention back to the males who were looking at the girl and the fairy, jaw drop and everything. Chuckling he walked towards the girl, getting next to her.

-He is saying welcome to the Pixie Fort- Jack said, extending his hand and letting Bobble stand on it, he turns to look at the bright blue eyes of the woman. She was wearing a helmet like her brother, four horns long and thin, and her blond hair was braided. She turned to see the pixie and shaking a little she extended her hand to see if the Fae would stand in her hand, what it did, and slowly pull him towards her face.

-Hi, thanks I guess, I'm Ruffnut.

Taking a step back Jack felt delighted that these newcomers where harmless towards the fairy. And if one of his most shy new friends had come to say hello to those humans he knew he could trust them to have fun.

A child scream was heard and Jack got down, almost being hit by a snowball. Turning around he could see Vanellope running for her life as he was forming a snowball. With a scream he throws the ball, hitting one of the other kids and starting a snowball fight of everybody against everybody. The Thorsons and the Jorgenson quickly became the kids' favorite target to push towards snow and being hit with fast sneaky snowballs.

Jack laugh freely without knowing that from far away, some prayers were being heard by the moon, as one of the most powerful guardians begged the night to carry faster the words of distress that he and his friends were whispering behind the shadows.


End file.
